Controlling devices, for example remote controls, with multiple surfaces for use in issuing commands to appliances and the features and functionality provided by such controlling devices are known in the art. Traditionally, as disclosed in U.S. Publication No. 2010/0164745, the surfaces of such controlling devices are provided with user interface elements or command keys that are activable to cause the controlling device to transmit communications for controlling functional operations of one or more appliances. Controlling devices that may be used to control navigational functions of an appliance, e.g., to interact with displayed menu systems, to browse web pages, to manipulate pointers, and/or to perform other similar activities, are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,489,299, U.S. Pat. No. 6,160,538, U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,404, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,986,644 each disclose a controlling device adapted to transmit communications for controlling navigational functions of an appliance.